homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
102715-Take Off
CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC is huffing and puffing, running a tad sloppily due to minor exhaustion and focusing on his display to speak -- CCC: • CC, TA, you see the tree Libby warned you about, near a small path heading off to the East. • CURRENT tremblingArchivist CTA RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CCC: Hey, this way -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC spotting the ribbon, he takes off to the right -- -- CURRENT tremblingArchivist CTA Follows CC. -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he mutters into the display, putting on an extra burst of speed -- CCC: • The path is very small, you'd have hardly noticed it if you weren't looking. At the end, you find a small clearing, with a small dropship, barely big enough for two, situated in the middle. • CCC: Well that's underwhelming CTA: Looks snug. -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC runs up to the ship, looking for a quick entrance -- -- CURRENT tremblingArchivist CTA Chuckles then straightens her face out, scanning for Serios. -- CCC: • The ship has two doors that open upwards, one on each side. In the center is a small panel with a switch. The switch has 2 options: Dropship and Shuttle. It is currently on Dropship. • -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC hops into the pilot seat and flips the switch for shuttle -- -- CURRENT tremblingArchivist CTA hops into the passenger seat. -- CCC: • The ship transforms around you two into a roomy shuttle with seating for 10. A control panel with a touch screen comes up in front of both of you. • CTA: Wow... -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC quickly untangles a loose string from a small ball of yarn, his phone appearing in his hand -- CCC: Oh, thanks -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC instead of using his phone, he takes the diplay off and plugs it into a cord near the screen -- CTA: Where do you suppose Ser>II< s? -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC pushing a button to "copy program" -- CCC: • Pesterchum is quickly loaded onto the onboard systems. • CCC: • well, trollian • CCC: I don't know CCC: Hopefully far enough back that it's not too late for him to start walking home CCC: • The Pesters are displayed to all screens. • CCC: It's up CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CSO: T.T . o O ( Aah. Lovely. Are you in the Dropship now, Nyarla? ) CCC: Yeah CCC: Now uhh, how do I do this? CSO: T.T . o O ( Excellent. Antera, is that you? ) -- CURRENT tremblingArchivist CTA Seems slightly but visibly on edge. -- CTA: Yes. CSO: T.T . o O ( Lovely. ) CSO: T.T . o O ( Nyarla. I'm going to send you a file. It's a rudimentary autopilot program, but it doesn't account for weather conditions or anything. You need to take Antera to her Hive, and then you're going to be Aaisha's Server. ) CSO: T.T . o O ( Are you prepared for that? ) CCC: Yeah, I'm ready CTA: Server? -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC he seems just a bit hurried -- CTA: What does that mean? CCC: Game stuff CCC: It's starting -- CURRENT sanguineOracle CSO sends a file MyLittleAutopilot-CrecheEdition.exe -- CTA: Oh, okay. >I<'ll f>III< need to then. -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC recieves file MyLittleAutopilot-CrecheEdition.exe -- CSO: T.T . o O ( I understand your confusion, Antera, but don't worry. We are only pushing this now for Aaisha and Nyarla as their lives are in danger. ) -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC immediately begins installing the program -- CTA: Oh no >II CSO: T.T . o O ( Please run the program once it's finished installing. Antera, you will need to supply Nyarla the coordinates for your hive. ) -- CURRENT tremblingArchivist CTA Gives Aaisha coordinates which idk OOCly -- CCC: • Nyarla, the program is finished installing. • -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC pushes the option to run the program -- CCC: • The screens change to a bright white, with an eye searing peach text. This is obviously a program meant for grubs. • CCC: • A chorus of Children's voices call out "YAY!" And the words "My Little Autopilot" bounce onto the screen in big letters. Below that in neon green "GodOS Approved" • -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC squints at the screen -- CCC: • The screen Clears and asks "Coordinates? _" with a blank for inputting coordinates. • -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC inputs the coordinates for Antera's hive -- CCC: • The Shuttle takes off gently, and flies over the forest towards the chosen destination. • -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC sits back -- CCC: Well that wasp stressfull CTA: Too close a call. CTA: Let's just hope >II< s comes back to b>I CCC: It shouldn't CCC: Just try to avoid Serios CCC: ((you guys can get to Antera's hive whenever you like, I'm about to move into the Roll20 Room)) CCC: I'll be inside the game CCC: When he finally gets there, I can free him from the mind control CTA: Perfect. CTA: Are you ready for all of th>I< s? CCC: Yes CCC: Are you? CTA: Noooot really. -- CURRENT tremblingArchivist CTA Chuckles. -- CTA: But >I< w>III -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC laughs along -- CCC: Let's hope you have an easier time than I will CCC: No running psycho sea dwellers -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC looks out at the scenery below as they fly over it all -- CTA: >I<'m glad >I< was afforded that gu>I CTA: Though >I<'m st>III CSO: T.T . o O ( The first section of the Guide will be me or one of the handmaidens instructing you on being someone's server, and your own entry. ) CTA: Oh >I< forgot you were st>I CSO: T.T . o O ( Afterward, once you have transitioned to your new planet, my handmaidens will arrive to collect your Library, and give you your guidebook. ) CTA: Alr>I -- CURRENT tremblingArchivist CTA Looks out. -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC notices a pretty large hive coming up -- CTA: >I< th>I CCC: Alright -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC attemps to lead the ship inot the best landing he can manage -- CCC: • There's a bright pink "LAND!" button. • -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC thinks better of it and pushes the "LAND" button before he kills them -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC lands the ship without landing the ship himself -- -- CURRENT tremblingArchivist CTA Gets up and waves as she exits the ship. -- CTA: >I<'ll see you on the other s>I -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC waves goodbye -- CCC: Yeah, I'll see you there -- CURRENT tremblingArchivist CTA Glances at the mail and pulls out the discs with a shocked look. -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC raises an eyebrow at them being there, but otherwise shrugs -- CCC: So they did show up CTA: That was... qu>I CCC: Won't be long now until you're in too CTA: >I<'m oddly exc>I CCC: Pfft, I'll tell you if it's fun on the other side CTA: Please do! Anyway, >I<'m go>I CCC: Yeah, later -- CURRENT tremblingArchivist CTA Heads inside. -- -- CURRENT cascadingCourtier CCC closes the cockpit and takes off again -- Category:Libby Category:Nyarla Category:Antera